Crime and Punishment
by t3h maniac
Summary: Squall has had an affair and now its time for his pnishment. Squall/Rinoa. Rated M for a lot of reasons.


**Crime and Punishment**

**My first FF8 fanfic. Now this can be considered to be a one-shot companion to my other fic "the only one he ever feared" but it can stand alone as well. I blame Amazon Turk for fully pressing this disturbing imagery into my brain. Then again, I have already made these sort of fics before so its not as though I'm in unfamiliar territory here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8**

**---**

_How the fuck did I get into this mess? Wait, that's a stupid question. I know how I got into this mess, I got drugged unconscious and she dragged me off to 'punish me'. Also I know exactly _why _I'm in this mess._

_Let me explain it. Me and Rinoa went through a really rough patch. I thought it was settled at us just going back to being close friends. So what did I do? I went and got a fuck-buddy, that's what happened. It was really only a one-time thing, nothing serious, she got to live out a fantasy through me. We became good friends. No longer fuck-buddies but friends._

_It was all good, until about a week ago when everything just went to shit._

_She found out about me and my little 'adventure' and boy was she pissed._

_And it is not a good idea to upset someone who can set things on fire with their mind!_

_Seriously, trust me on this._

_Not a good idea._

_Especially if said someone also has sharp objects within easy access._

_But anyway, she didn't talk to me for a long time until she came into my office, said she was sorry for over-reacting. Then came my second mistake, I said 'whatever'. That is going to cost me big time._

_She left me a cup of coffee and left as though she was crying. Crocodile tears. I drank the contents of the cup and then realised what had happened. She had put sedatives in the damn drink. I tried to fight it but then Rinoa just had to put the icing on the cake, a sleep spell put me out cold on my office floor._

_When I woke up I found that I had been tied to a chair naked and had a gag placed around my mouth, I was also in some unknown area of the Garden. Which is stupid seeing as I'm in charge of the place._

_And that just about brings me to now. The only difference being now I have a very angry Rinoa standing above me in knee high boots and nothing else._

_Although there is a large black bag to one side of her. That cannot be good._

"Now Squall, I know that you know what you did to deserve this." She said in a calm tone, not that it was helping the nervous commander. "So you really can't complain, after all, you said I was taking this whole thing with you a bit slow. Isn't this what you've always wanted?" She said gesturing to her naked body. Squall nodded, it was all he could do.

She dived into her back and took something from it, she hid it from Squall's view and let out an evil chuckle.

"You know, having you tied to the chair like that isn't particularly what I wanted you to be like for this. _**Fire."**_ The spell burned away the ropes but burnt his wrists in the process. He immediately lunged for the door but was quickly stopped by his captor grabbing him by the neck. _Shit, she must have junctioned something before now, she's not normally this strong._

"Going somewhere Squally-poo?" She asked, lifting him off the ground and tossing him towards the wall, leaving him planted face first and spread out against it. "_**Blizzard.**_" The ice spell froze his arms and legs in place, leaving his back completely exposed for whatever she had planned.

_Thwack!_ Squall winced in pain as he felt a sharp stinging sensation of something connecting with his ass.

"mmm," Rinoa said rubbing the area she had just striked with a riding crop "Its nice and firm Squall," _Thwack! _"So fun to spank!" _Thwack! _there were muffled sounds from underneath the gag. Rinoa dropped the crop and moved towards Squall, pressing her breasts against his back.

"Its no use saying sorry now Squall, what's done is done. And its not like I'm totally un-sympathetic with you. It was a simple miss-communication between us, you thought it was over and you had hormones." She said reaching down to stroke his cock.

"It's just… I wish there was a way to try and stop those urges that you get. Wait, I think I've got one!" She said smiling and pulling back away. _**"Thunder." **_she casted directly at Squall's nether region causing him to howl out of pain before dropping limp, still attached to the wall.

"Unconscious? I thought you were made of tougher stuff than that o' fearless leader." She said giggling.

Shattering his icy (literally) restraints he fell backwards onto the floor out cold. Rinoa took off the commander's gag and placed a tuft of phoenix down to his forehead. Squall's eyes shot open.

"Ri… Rinoa, please stop this!" Squall splurted out.

"And give one good reason why I should mister Leonhart." Rinoa shot back, placing her foot onto Squall's chest.

"I'll… I'll do what ever you want me to do. Just name it and I'll do it babe. Only you." Rinoa Squealed in delight pulling Squall off the floor and hugging him.

"Aww, you're so good to me Squall. _**Cure.**_" Squall felt relived as the blue light enveloped his body, healing the burn marks, the electricity scorches and the riding crop marks.

"I'm sorry for what I did Rinoa, I should have thought things through." He said with relief in his voice.

"But your not out of the woods yet." She said, her cheerful smile turning into an evil grin, she shoved him back into the chair with a menacing look on her face. She was far from finished with the SeeD commander yet.

---

The next day, the group noticed that there was something different about Squall and Rinoa. Squall's affair became public knowledge but the two were seemingly closer than ever. Rinoa also seemed to have a sly grin across her face in there normal morning meeting. The first point on the agenda was to find out about some disturbing noises last night. Squall coughed nervously.

"I'm… sure it's nothing to worry about." He said a little to quickly.

"Really. I could of sworn I heard someone trying to scream out." Zell said more or less to himself.

"Don't worry Zell, I'm sure its just some of the students getting a bit to 'adventurous' for their own good."

"Really? Some people are doing some kinky shit in the building? I thought there were a few rules against that."

"IRVINE!" Selphie and Quistis shouted. Zell just looked confused.

"Say what?"

"We'll tell you when you're older Zell." Quistis said to the martial artist.

"Hey!"

"If that is it I think we can call this meeting adjourned." Squall said, when there was no response he made a gesture for the rest of them to leave.

Irvine was the last to leave, he had to test something. He found a position where he could see Squall's reaction and made a whip noise. "Wapish." Squall flinched involuntarily, _man that guy is so whipped, in more ways than one. _The gunslinger thought to himself.

---

**And it's over. If you need a slight explanation to Squall's affair you can always check out Mystic Spiritus' "Honourable Mentions." The link to her profile can be found on mine.**

**Apart from that, review please.**


End file.
